


Personally Yours

by Lux_Et_Tenebrea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: It's pretty soft, M/M, Mentions of Cid Sophair, Mentions of Noctis' death, World of Ruin, but I hope it comes across nicely., mentions of Cindy Aurum, mentions of Cor Leonis, mentions of Iris Amicitia, nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Et_Tenebrea/pseuds/Lux_Et_Tenebrea
Summary: Ignis' feelings of overprotectiveness grow with time. Prompto is himself no matter the setting.





	Personally Yours

It had been a subtle thing. Ignis barely even felt it as the years passed by. It was probably a subtle happening because the bespectacled man trusted in the ability of the 3 men who he journeyed with. Had been around them long enough to know not a single one of them needed to have their hand held.

That didn’t mean that he could help himself at times when it came to being overprotective. Especially when it came to their “citizen pleb”. Prompto was adept at becoming used to his surroundings, like a chameleon, and he had little tolerance when people looked down upon him--this was proven when a hunter had challenged him to a hand to hand fight and the blonde had immediately dodged all his attacked and wrapped impressively strong thighs around the man’s neck to bring him down to the ground in little over 5 minutes.

No, Prompto didn’t require protection, but there were little things that gave away how nervous he became at the thought of combat, even from before the fall. It started with school bullies, and studies that required a formidable amount of studying. Part time jobs for a camera that was “the one, I swear guys, this camera is it”. And Crownsguard training and testing.

Ravus, with his imposing height and gilded arm, Ardyn with his slimy grins and even filthier touchers. M.T.’s in particular made the other man jumpy. So Ignis took it upon himself from early on to keep those situations to a minimum. As much as he could.

It was in Altissa that the moment of truth hit him. When there was fire, and pain, and his face was bleeding and Ardyn was trodding on him to the ground with those lifeless M.T.’s sitting there. It was when he had to make a choice that he realized just how deep his feelings ran. His love for his brotherhood, and his love for Prompto.  
When said man found him, he could hear the wet warbling of his questions:

  
“Iggy, oh astrals, Iggy, can you hear me? Are y-you”

  
“I’m alive Prompto, none the worse for wear.” he promised, his voice just a tad bit more hoarse--the pain was bone-shattering, and the one eye he had open was stinging something fierce and his vision was becoming blurry.

“I’m going to call the others! We have to--we have to get you to a doctor!” Prompto was frantic and he could hear Gladiolus’ voice crackle from the walkie that he’d suggested they use.

“Iggy’s not looking to hot--what about your end?”

“The pacts complete--the imperials are moving out, the bastards. Listen, let’s meet up by the gates, we’ll take Iggy to a doctor as soon as shit is settled down.”

“R-Right. Ok Iggy, think you can--”

“I’ll require assistance but I think I can manage.”

The lie is bitter on his lips, Ignis can’t feel anything but the throbbing in his head at the moment, and the pain of his eyes, but Prompto’s voice is thin, and he’s certain the young man hadn’t expected things to go this bad this quick. Not the way it seems to have one so.

“He-here, I don’t… I don’t know if it’ll help but”

Prompto makes his hand wrap around the crystalline glass of phial of potion and squeezes lightly. The mint-like sensation of his less fatal aches fading away, the only remaining ones being the damage across his face and the few deeper guages that will need stitches.

It helps in the long run. They make it to a doctor who patches him up in quick sessions of intensive surgeries, the murmured words of “Eyesight impossible” and “The cornea on the remaining eye will eventually film over” letting the advisor know of his outcome. When he fully wakes, he allows the Altissian doctor to lie to him. To tell him that there is a slim possibility his eyesight will come back.

Ignis knows better.

It doesn’t stop him from continuing his duty, nor does it stop him from continuing to protect Prompto from the things he wishes the least to fight against. It especially becomes ingrained into their routine after Prompto is returned to them, the truth of his heritage revealed.

“It turns out I’m… one of them.”

Noctis, blessed be his heart of hearts, disregards the news, tells him he’s a crown citizen. Ignis, with all the care in his heart, offers Prompto the same validation, and Gladiolus does in his own way. They share a hug, the three of them--that speaks of their bond.

When Noctis disappears, the bond is strained, but not destroyed. It’s there, it lingers, even when all three are far apart. Prompto remains by Hammerhead, helping Cindy, Cid, and the hunters that gather there though he occasionally wanders with Aranea, Biggs, and Wedge on their own hunts. Gladiolus, Iris, and Cor in general stick around Lestallum where they do hunts and runs of materials across the only remaining havens of Hammerhead, and Maldacio HQ. Ignis too is in Lestallum, though he rarely interacts. He merely helps the cooks prepare non-perishable meals for transport, or sets up crates with vegetables and fruits grown in artificial light. It all tastes like shit, but he tells no one of this.

The return of Noctis calls their bond to it’s final test. To reclaim their throne and home. The final night before is heartbreaking, for the boon that needs to be paid is a great one. They all knew though, it hadn’t been a subtle thing. Noctis was to die one way or another when he claimed his birthright. It was… it was a bittersweet truth.

He thanks them, and Prompto sounds alone and small in a way Ignis had never known. Gladiolus’ usual bolster is soft with a touch of sorrowful, the way he holds himself in his steps, not at all sharp and precise as usual. Noctis looks to him--he can feel his gaze--for the solidarity that a kings advisor is known for. He does not let his king down. He bows his head on the steps of the citadel as a final good-bye to his king and friend.

“Walk tall my friends.”

“Godspeed and take care.”

He could feel the daemons before they formed, turning to hear the sounds of shrieks and groans lift from the ground. Surrounded by them. Their king had commanded them to live on and hold out hope. Ignis summoned his dagger, stepping just a few steps in front of Prompto, who summoned his gun with a shaky and wet laugh.

“Let’s show them how hot the light really is.” began Prompto, the sound of his gun being cocked making Ignis smile.

“Shall we fight along our king then?” his smile grows more at Gladiolus’ words next.

“You bet your scrawny asses. For hearth and home.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
When the first warm ray of dawn breaks through the clouds. It feels like a dream to Ignis. There had been so many daemons, so many close calls of one of them dying, but as soon as a calm quiet settled over them, and the feeling--and sight for those who still had their sight--of warmth hit them. He could hear Gladio’s sharp intake of breath and Prompto’s eager and shaky tug.

“Ig-Iggy, the suns--” he whispered, voice thick and shaky, but still very much strong. The older male smiled, and rested his hand over the one that tugged on the cuff of his uniform.

“It’s always been around.” he began softly, holding strongly to the others’ hand around his wrist. “Only this time, we can finally feel it.”

The hug he received set his heart aflame. His feelings were familiar, and yet different. Affectionate and warm. As Prompto described the way the sky looked.

“It’s so blue Iggy, oh my god, I can--there group at Hammerhead--they’ve, they’re all waiting for us.”

“I’m sure it’ll be well-worth the effort.”  
He could feel his heart swell pleasantly with an old, yet refreshing feeling. He loved him, like the suns light would steadily bring to life their barren lands. Prompto’s presence brought with it a strong pull of love.


End file.
